


White Heron

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Escort Kanan, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Medical Conditions, Oviposition, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Making ends meet on Gorse is proving harder than anticipated for Kanan Jarrus. His expensive habits certainly are not helping this. Thus, when the sun goes down, work of another variety carries Kanan through the weeks.After one eventful night comes another, full of new surprises with a Trandoshan client.





	White Heron

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after the first entry in the series chronologically, Green Heron, but there is no need to read these in sequential order.

Kannan reread the last line of his most recent message again.

_I am willing to pay a premium to lay in you._

Lay in you? He considered the circumstance. This client is a Trandoshan, a species known to be on the larger size, and thus were heavier than a human. Maybe she meant lay _on_ you and was willing to pay to cover any injuries caused. Kanan quickly replied.

_No need to pay extra so long as you don’t break any bones. I will see you this evening._

It was rare for him to accept two jobs in a row, but this was money he could not afford to leave on the table. For all the anxiety about privacy his previous client had shown, he sure was quick to refer his services to another.

So, as the sun set, Kanan arrived at that same motel, wearing the same coat and duffel bag, entering the lobby to retrieve a key and making the hike to a far room. One new difference, however, was the large Trandoshan woman standing next to the door, leaning against a rusted pole. Her yellow eyes squinted, looking the shorter man before her over.

“You’re early.” Kanan noted playfully. The Trandoshan grunted.

“You will do. Open the door and let us begin.”

Kanan cocked his head.

“In a hurry, alright no worry.” Setting parameters up before a session had always been his standard, but nights like this he was truly grateful to have such a system in order. He knew what to expect, at the least, and his client knew his boundaries. And in a remote place like Gorse, hiding a body really would not be all that hard should a rule be broken.

The Trandoshan, Lagnaa, entered behind Kanan and closed the door tightly, and soon her hands were at his shoulders, pulling the bag off and tossing it aside. His coat was removed next, roughly tugged at until pulled free of his arms.

Soon, a pile of clothes was at Kanan’s feet, his pale undershirt and boots all that remained. For someone who paid for his whole night, she sure was in a rush.

He was far from erect, but Lagnaa did not seem to mind, growling deeply and picking him up after turning him towards her. Slung over the larger being’s shoulder, Kanan felt his boots tugged off, and heard the opening of the duffel.

After some rummaging, Kanan was dropped down onto the bed, and Lagnaa wasted no time tying his hands behind his head as he lay on his back. Frankly, he was surprised that she wanted to be on top but was in no position to protest and instead watched her practically rip off her bulky grey body suit.

In the dim light of the room, Kanan took the Trandoshan in, her murky green skin scaled and rough, her form broad and muscular.

She gripped both of his ankles in her large hands and lifted them up and back, nearly resting the knees on Kanan’s shoulders. His spine was forced to arc and she assessed his backside.

“You said that you can take large size. Looks small.” She commented gruffly. Kanan was confused by this for a moment, but then remembered the girthy dildo and harness he had packed.

“I’ll crack right open for you with a bit of prep.” He replied smugly, emphasizing the preparation part.

The Trandoshan grumbled and slipped his bound arms over his feet, effectively having Kanan hold his own legs up, and this also blocked much of his field of vision.

He heard lubricant being squeezed from the container he brought, and then felt the cool slick applied around his hole. With deep breaths, he relaxed himself.

A large finger entered him mercilessly, the scaled skin scratching him despite the lube. It probed around for a minute, scraping his prostate occasionally which caused him to emit a low moan. The woman seemed to not care about such noises, so Kanan did not force anything more than what came naturally.

As if she were counting down the seconds in a minute, as soon as that time was up a second wide finger joined the first. This combination was nearly as wide as the shaft of the dildo itself, and a man less experienced than Kanan might have stretched past their limit. Luckily for Kanan, he had anticipated such a step up and used to force to open himself up a bit more when the first finger was inserted.

Her movement were more frantic now with the second finger, thrusting wildly. Kanan sensed her arousal peaking as he stretched and focused himself on relaxing open as much as possible.

Once again, an exact minute later, there was a change, this time the fingers were removed. Next, what felt like a large bulb pressed against his slick entrance, and Lagnaa made a long, guttural hum, finally satisfied with the progression.

Kanan wracked his brain for what toy that could be but came up empty and focused on not panicking as that would close him up near instantly. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Lagna’s long claws raking down his thighs. They somehow felt wet, and a musky, almost swamp-like scent began to flood his senses.

He felt the bulb pop inside of him, and the shaft that followed was short and felt almost ribbed? It was not unpleasant, so Kanan gently rubbed against it, enjoying the texture but wishing it would reach further into him. Pushing back, however, he quickly found himself at the leathery hilt, and the humming increased in volume to a growl.

Kanan realized that this was no toy, and the scent only grew stronger. He wondered if these were pheromones, and why might the Trandoshan be releasing them if so?

It was already too late when the realization shocked Kanan. Lagnaa hissed as the bulb suddenly contracted, and the shaft thickened, stretching him wider somehow. Lagnaa thrusted slowly, and the process repeated. Kanan felt as if there were not just one bulb, but two, one pressed deeper inside of him than before.

Lagnaa was not here to lay on him, she was here to mate.

Kanan tensed, straining his arms to try and break his bonds, but Lagnaa’s own digits were soon locked on his own, and she leaned over him. A flick of her long tongue splattered his face with saliva, and the musk became overwhelming. He vaguely sensed his rationality slip away and fell into rhythm with Lagnaa’s well-spaced thrusts.

She was on top of him now, and after the third, he felt a mass pressing at his prostate, and his member rose to full attention as he meekly cried out in pleasure.

Lagnaa scoffed at the pale, comparatively thin erection and ignored it, continuing into the fourth thrust. The masses traveled deeper inside of him with each new one, and at the fifth Kanan felt he could take no more, moans of pleasure turning into those of pain as the masses began to cram into his tight ass.

The sixth pass brought Kanan past agony, his vision began to grow fuzzy at the edges, and he heard a high pitch ring in his ears. His breathing grew sporadic. Using the last of his consciousness, Kanan called on the force to keep the masses from traveling up into his intestines, or anything else that could be damaged, and prayed nothing would split open. It was not long after that he blacked out.

* * *

“And then I woke up in the bathtub, wrapped up in wet towels, with this inside me still.” Kanan confessed to the medical droid. He shifted on the uncomfortable examination table as the droid lifted up the thin gown to view his midsection.

“You are sure it was a Trandoshan female?” The droid asked, probing at his stomach.

“Yes I am sure. Look, I just need you to get them out.”

“That will be a difficult procedure as the eggs root to their host. Usually, a female Trandoshan will not abandon her clutch, especially when fertilized.” The droid responded deadpan.

“Wait, wait, slow your roll there pal. Fertilized eggs?” Kanan asked, astounded.

“That is correct.”

“I want to see a doctor.” He announced, pulling the gown back down over him. The quick motion pained his midsection, but he hid it behind a grimace, and the droid backed away.

“Very well. She will be with you shortly.”

Left alone, Kanan lay back down gingerly, groaning at the masses shifting within him. Well, he might as well call them what they were, eggs. He ought to of charged that premium, after all. Not that he was even sure he would have agreed to this either way. Damn those pheromones.

At least when he lay down, the eggs did not press out against his stomach, which appeared as if he had just indulged in a massive, albeit lumpy, meal. He did not remember the eggs being so large when they entered, they must have grown over night, and he was not going to give them time to get larger still. Walking to the remote med center had already been a nightmare, and he was just glad that he was not stopped by anyone he knew, or force forbid Hera. His coat could cover the masses bulging from his gut, but not the look of pain on his face or a strained tone.

The doctor could not have arrived sooner, and Kanan greeted her with a stained smile. The tall Chagrian female greeted him with a nod, the I.D. plate on her coat reading ‘Kownan’.

“My droid tells me you would like these eggs removed. I do not ask for the details of how they got there, but rather would like permission to examine you and run a few routine tests before creating a surgery plan.”

Kanan sighed, not wanting to wait much longer. “You people do realize they are growing. Inside me. Right now.”

The Chagrian gave him a condescending frown, horns twitching in annoyance. “If the tests are not run, I cannot operate.”

“Alright, fine, how long will they take?”

“About a day.”

Kanan had to bite back a rash reply. Kownan cut him off before he could say anything else.

“We will begin immediately.” And the medical droid rolled back in, bearing a tray with various tubes and instruments. She began with her observations, and Kanan groaned as she pressed against his stomach, feeling around on the surface with cold, blue hands.

“As my droid suspected, if these are indeed Trandoshan, something is stunting their growth. Must be why your mate abandoned you.”

Again, Kanan had to bite back a quick reply, he knew perfectly well the illegal nature of his work, so it was best the doctor believed this assumption to be true.

“The tests are to see why it is stunted, then?”

“Precisely.” With that, Kownan left him with the droid who drew blood from his arm and took several other samples before once again Kanan was alone in the small room. He was given strong painkillers but could still feel the hard shells of the eggs cutting into him as they grew, what started as a lumpy bump quickly doubled in size as the hours passed. As usual, nothing interesting was on the holos, but Kanan was afraid to meditate and sense what was writing within him.

Kanan felt he was near the brink of insanity when the doctor finally returned late in the evening.

“I have good news and I have bad news.” She said plainly.

“Doc, I think I’m already aware of the bad news.” Kanan replied sarcastically, hovering a hand over his distended belly. He refused to accept the fact, but had the mass not been a collection of lumps, he could have passed as well into a pregnancy at this point as the mass contrasted his otherwise lithe form.

“In that case, we will start with the bad. You have Maldex.” The Chagrian did not give him a chance to react. “The good news is that the Maldex has not only suppressed the development hormone in the eggs, but also prevented rooting so surgery will be much easier than anticipated.”

Kanan hardly processed this as his mind focused on one word. Maldex. An incurable menace. It was not lethal, but resulted in angry, painful sores all over the body if left to fester and was spread through both intercourse and bodily fluids.

He got himself tested religiously, but had not had the chance between his last client and the Trandoshan, and seeing it was already present when the eggs were laid…

“Lucky for you, Maldex is running rampant in the empire, so we have suppressants in surplus.”

Lost in his own mind, Kanan nodded.

“I’ll prescribe you a course, it will take a month to fully take effect but afterwards you will not need to worry about it much more. Do remember than you are a carrier and take the necessary precautions.”

“Alright, yeah, thanks.”

He really should not have taken that Imp job. But what is done is done, and he had a more pressing issue literally stretching his insides.

“Now then, let’s discuss your options for procedures…”


End file.
